


VID: Melodrama

by mithborien



Series: Gamora + Nebula [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: "You were the one who wanted to win. I just wanted a sister!"A Gamora & Nebula fanvid during GOTG2.





	VID: Melodrama

**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** "Melodrama" by Lorde  
>  **Download:** [63mb](http://www.mithborien.com/vid-downloads/Mithborien_GOTG_Melodrama.mp4) (right click, save as)
> 
> Sequel to my [previous Gamora & Nebula vid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263511).
> 
> I didn't plan on making a series of Gamora & Nebula vids to Lorde songs but here we are. I also planned on finishing this vid like, over a year ago, but here we are as well.
> 
> I have a third vid planned but it really depends on what happens in Avengers 4 and GOTG Vol. 3. I would like to say it won't be 3 years until the next vid in the series but who knows. Definitely not me.
> 
> Also, someone message me on Tumblr a long time ago asking if I was going to make this vid. I can no longer find that message to know who it was but I hope you find this vid!


End file.
